


Restless

by rainycakes



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Egobang - Freeform, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Swearing, i wrote this at 5:30 AM lmaooooooo, this is based off of my unfortunate events last night lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:05:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7076245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainycakes/pseuds/rainycakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting no sleep sucks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restless

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on how my night went last night ugh (also, I started writing this at 5:30 because I couldn't sleep, and here I am an hour later, posting it. so excuse any typos, please.)

The grandfather clock a few rooms over kept chiming, alerting anyone in the near vicinity of the current time. It was patronizing in a way. The chime, which was supposed to be pleasant, was anything but that at the early hour of 4:55 AM. To Dan, it was almost like a cruel taunt.

 

More than anything, Dan just wanted to _sleep_ , but he couldn’t.

 

He wasn’t exactly sure if he had gotten any sleep at all. He vaguely remembered going to sleep at midnight and constantly waking up afterwards. At about 3:38 AM, he got sick of his restless state. He tried everything; he tried reading a book for a while, but he was still wide awake after about an hour of doing so. He put on soft music, thinking that maybe the silence and the _stupid ass clock_ weren’t helping. The music didn’t help either, much to Dan’s despair. He got so desperate he even tried the _drinking-warm-milk_ cliche. As it turned out, just warm milk by itself is _fucking_ disgusting, and _does not_ , in fact, make one sleepy.

 

The long **_(steam)_** train of misfortunate events led him to where he was now, at four o’clock in the morning—nearly five, by this point—practically sleepless.

 

As he twisted and turned in bed, he sighed angrily. The _damn_ clock chimed once again, announcing to the household that it was five- _fucking_ -o’clock in the morning.

 

“God _fucking_ dammit,” Dan muttered in irritation. He considered throwing the stupid _fucking_ clock out of the window, but then quickly rejected the thought. He didn’t have the energy, despite being so angry.

 

Upon seeing the sunrise through the window, Dan gave up trying to sleep. He checked his phone, and saw that it was 5:39 AM. A text notification displayed underneath the time caught Dan’s eye.

 

_From Arin at 12:24 AM:_

_Hey, I hope you’re getting a good night’s sleep before tomorrow’s grump sesh ;)_

 

Dan sighed in irritation with himself. He forgot about the recording session he had scheduled with Arin, and the addition to the misfortunate train of events did not help his current grumpy state.

 

Hours later, at about 11 AM, he found himself at the grump space, where Arin was waiting to record.

 

“Hey, Dan!” Arin said in an excited manner. Dan’s tired eyes flickered up to look at Arin. His co-worker was smiling, and seemed genuinely excited to see him.

 

“Hey, Ar,” Dan mumbled sleepily, attempting a tired smile as he plopped down on the couch. Arin noticed his lethargic state, and looked at him in confusion.

 

“You okay there, buddy?” Arin asked, seeming genuinely concerned about his friend. Dan sighed and shook his head.

 

“Couldn’t sleep,” Dan said grumpily, running a hand through his hair. Arin watched his friend for a minute, and decided on something other than recording.

 

“Alright, fuck recording. Come on,” Arin began, holding his arms out, “Snuggle Man is here to save the day.”

 

Dan didn’t even think to protest because his brain was working so slow. Instead, he happily leaned into Arin’s arms with a sleepy grin. After about ten minutes, Dan remembered they were supposed to be recording and shifted in Arin’s embrace to look up at his friend.

 

“You don’t have to do this, you know. We can record if you want, I can manage,” Dan offered as he began to feel guilty about fucking up their schedule.

 

“Your well-being is more important to me right now. Besides, I don’t want to do Game Grumps with someone ten times _grumpier_ than me,” Arin said with a soft chuckle.

 

All Dan could do was smile as he snuggled back into Arin. His eyelids began to droop after a while, and as he began to fall asleep, he swore he felt Arin press a soft kiss to the top of his head.

 

“Love you. Sleep well,” Arin murmured just as Dan drifted off to dreamland.


End file.
